


Scratch That

by carrietastic



Series: Midge Thoughts: Brought to You by Midge. [1]
Category: The Marvelous Mrs. Maisel (TV)
Genre: BailBuddies, Contemplation, F/M, Late night thoughts, Midge is thinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-03 23:06:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17293118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carrietastic/pseuds/carrietastic
Summary: Midge is considering who to tell first about her new job.





	Scratch That

Benjamin should know. Benjamin  _ deserves  _ to know. Benjamin deserves to be the  _ first _ to know. 

No, scratch that. 

I’ve known him for what, three months? He doesn’t know me. He hasn’t been with me through all of this. He’s just a bystander. He’s just along for the ride. 

No, scratch that. 

We’re going to get married, right? He loves me. Surely he should be the first person I tell about these sorts of things. 

No, scratch that. 

_ Lenny _ should be the first to know about this. Lenny made me. 

Fuck that,  _ I _ made me. 

Lenny sculpted me. 

No. That’s just creepy. 

Lenny helped me become the person I am. That’s it.  _ Lenny helped me become the person I am.  _ Imagine saying that to Ed Sullivan. 

Now I’m getting ahead of myself. Back to Lenny. 

Lenny Bruce was my knight in shining suede. He helped me in my time of need, and I didn’t even need to put out. Maybe that would’ve helped, but I guess that’s just a testament to how good of a man he is. I didn’t need to put out. 

Fuck, maybe I should’ve put out. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you Kaarin for working this through with me! I hope you all enjoyed!


End file.
